Xanthomas are a common skin disorder associated with the accumulation of fatty materials under the surface of the skin. Xanthomas are most commonly associated with those who have high triglyceride and cholesterol levels.
Xanthoma is characterized by a lesion or bump that appears on the surface of the skin. Although the lesions or bumps are usually painless and soft to the touch, they are of a yellow color and may vary in size from very small up to a few inches, making them unsightly. Furthermore, the xanthoma itself may be indicative of an underlying disease such as diabetes, primary biliary cirrhosis, some types of cancer, or hypercholesterolemia.
Xanthomas, which are more specifically, benign fatty tumors, may be removed by surgical means, but if no other treatment is provided, they are likely to reform.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of treating and therapeutic combinations to treat xanthomas that not only reduce the incidence of xanthomas, but also prevent their formation.